


Could You Please Not Confiscate My Love?

by Yun_1991



Series: By the Moon's Grace: An Untraditional ABO!Verse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha!Junmyeon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Break Up, Everyone needs a Jason in their lives, FanXing is end game, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn, Sorry to SuLay shippers, Soulmate - Alternate Universe, Time Skips, Untraditional!ABO, alpha!yifan, alpha!yixing, it might get frustrating in some places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: Yifan and Yixing are two sides of the same coin. If Yixing is tirelessly hunched over his laptop so he can finish a composition, Yifan will wordlessly prepare him coffee after coffee so that he can finish sooner and go to sleep. If Yifan is having writer’s block because he’s lacking inspiration to write lyrics for his next rap, Yixing will supply him with different topics and buzz words to reinvigorate him. It’s a given rule that if one of them is in Room A, the other will walk from Room B to join him. They’re always together.Until Yixing gets a boyfriend.AKAThe 5 times Yifan pretends that he’s okay with just being friends and the 1 time he snaps.





	1. Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment of this unconventional, self-indulgent (read: I just write whatever comes to mind i guess lol) multi fandom project! This is set in the same universe as my "Airplane Mode" texting fanfic with the added element of an ABO!verse.
> 
> Below is a list of Vocabulary I highly suggest you look at if you haven't already. A lot of the terms are heavily used in this universe

Quick Vocabulary

 

 **Wolf Status** : Alpha/Beta/Omega. Some packs that are more modernized have incorporated other ranks to distinguish those who feel they are “in between” the standards of the original three.

 

 **Wolf Behavior** : Dominant versus Submissive. The intensity of the two behaviors vary according to the status of the wolf and its human’s personality. Having a Dominant or Submissive behavior does not always dictate the wolf’s character. The environment and how the parents raise their pups also contribute to the wolf’s whole.

 

 **Heat** : Cycles of sexual frustration and/or sexual need present among Submissive wolves. Usually lasts between 3-7 days.

 

 **Rut** : The Dominant equivalent to heats. Within mated couples (and in rare occasions, wolves who are courting), the Dominant’s rut may trigger the onset of the Submissive’s heat, even if the heat does not usually fall within that wolf’s usual Heat cycle.

 

 **Scent** : The smell of a wolf that is individual to that wolf only. The scent of a wolf reveals the wolf’s status and behavior, but scents are often adjust accordingly to inform other wolves of their relationships (such as parents, mates, etc). IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS PHEROMONES.

 

 **Pheromones** : A scent produced by the wolf in order to attract a mate. Pheromones are at its strongest during ruts and heats. IT IS NOT THE SAME THING AS SCENTS.

 

 **Scenting** : A process of exchanging scent notes in order to inform other wolves that they are either mated, imprinted, or are courting someone/being courted to. Both submissive and dominant wolves are able to engage in this practice.

 

 **Courting** : A process of scenting where the scents of the wolves who are involved in the courting intermingle with each other’s.

 

 **Mating** : Traditionalist packs continue to practice the claim mark on the neck. More contemporary packs have begun to engage in completely changing the scents of the mates or “doing as the humans do” and wear their wedding rings to indicate that they are married, but it is not uncommon to witness two of the three practices, or even all.

 

 **Imprint** : Recognizing that one is a parent or guardian in a wolf’s life. The scent of the parent wolf is faint on the ones they have imprinted on but still detectable to outsider wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Jay Chou's "Rainbow"


	2. 1. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Without Earth, the sun will still rotate around. Without reasons, I can walk by myself." -Rainbow, by Jay Chou

“Go to sleep.”

 

“Not done yet.”

 

“Yixing, I _said_ , ‘go to sleep,’” Lu Han says, his voice firmer than it was before.

 

“And _I_ said ‘Not done yet.’” Yixing retorts. “Look, if my lamp light bugs you that much, then go to Se Hun-ssi’s room. It’s not like you weren’t going to masturbate to his picture while you were in your bed anyway.”

 

The look on Lu Han’s face is torn between “I’m gonna fucking kill you” and “I’m so fucking proud of you.” It’s not everyday that his best friend claps back at him. The Yixing he knows has a more mild temperament. But sleep-deprived Yixing might be more up Lu Han’s alley. It might not be worth seeing a zombie out of his friend the next morning though.

 

“But I wasn’t gonna do anything tonight!” Lu Han whines.

 

“That’s rich, why don’t you tell that to last night’s dried up slick?”

 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done to Zhang Yixing?”

 

“You disrupted his work rhythm, that’s what,” a new voice interrupts.

 

Yifan sets a mug of freshly brewed coffee next to Yixing. The younger Alpha Submissive doesn’t look up from the screen in front of him, but he does mutter a “Thanks, ge.” Yifan gently cards his fingers through his friend’s hair and replies back, “Promise me you’ll go straight to sleep when you finish.”

 

This time, Yixing looks up from his screen and gives the elder a dimpled smile. In a gentle voice, he says, “I will, ge.”

 

Lu Han is mildly offended at the blatant preferential treatment. He has known Yixing ever since the two were in diapers whereas Yixing met Yifan back in his junior year and Yifan’s senior year of high school. It just isn’t fair — just because two of his best friends have giant ass crushes on each other doesn’t mean he should be ganged up on! Like what the hell, people?

 

“You guys are mean,” Lu Han voices. “Maybe I will go to Se Hun-ah’s place tonight!”

 

“Okay,” Yifan says, not looking up from the game he’s like playing on his phone.

 

“Bye Lu ge,” Yixing follows up, not daring to look up from his laptop.

 

“CAN YOU TWO AT LEAST LOOK AT ME BEFORE I TAKE OFF!?”

 

Two pairs of eyes look up at him simultaneously. Then without missing a beat, they return to their respective devices.

 

“Unbelievable!” Lu Han gripes, grabbing his coat off the coat rack and slipping his sneakers on.

 

“Use protection, Lu!” Yifan yells out after him as soon as the deer-eyed Alpha Submissive opens the door to exit the room.

 

“FUCK OFF!”

 

Yixing looks back at Yifan with an impish grin. The elder returns it with his own amused smirk. “How much do you wanna bet Lu ge will miss his 9 am class tomorrow?” the Submissive asks.

 

“Loser pays for lunch on Friday,” Yifan laughs. “I say he doesn’t make it to class at all.”

 

“I say he comes in late.”

 

“We’ll just have to see tomorrow morning, won’t we?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Yixing takes the coffee next to him and takes a long sip at it. The bitterness of the coffee mingling with the nuttiness of the hazelnut syrup gives the Alpha Submissive the boost of energy he needs to finish the last of his composition. When he saves his latest work into his USB drive, Yixing empties the last of the coffee into his stomach.

 

“Have you talked with Xiao Hao and Xiao Jun lately?” Yixing asks, heading to the sink to wash the mug.

 

“I did,” Yifan replies, readjusting himself on the couch. The Alpha Dominant opts to sling his long legs into the rest of the couch. “They’re still hurt about the baby but Xiao Hao’s finally back to taking three hours styling an outfit to put on Weibo. And Xiao Jun’s cracking his weird jokes again.”

 

“Y’know Xiao Jun tried to get me to dab the other day?”

 

Yifan groans. “He would. He asked if I wanted to do a _mukbang_ with him yesterday.”

 

“Why didn’t you say yes? It’s free food.”

 

“Because he wanted to use that weird grill. That thing takes HOURS to heat up, Xing.”

 

The Submissive Wolf scoffs. “You’re exaggerating, but I’ll believe you.”

 

Yixing dries the mug and places it on the drying rack. He stretches his lithe body and lets out an exaggerated yawn. “Let’s sleep, ge. It’s almost 2 am.”

 

“Like you haven’t slept later than that,” Yifan snickers.

 

The Submissive Wolf playfully hits his shoulder. “Shut up.”

 

“Good night, Xingie.”

 

“Sweet dreams, ge.”

 

__________

 

 

Needless to say, Yifan is paying for lunch on Friday.

 

(“You couldn’t just miss class, Lu?” Yifan complains. “There may be scent filters so we can’t tell if you got laid or not, but there’s no way you can hide that limp!”

 

“Y’know, I came here to get an education and I don’t appreciate how you and Xingie are betting on my horrid attendance record for the sake of free food,” Lu Han retorts. “At least let me be on it too!”

 

Yixing and Yifan share a look before saying at the same time, “That defeats the purpose.”)

 

His wallet is definitely not happy to take a(nother) dent from the last paycheck, but Yifan loves seeing Yixing’s dimples when he smiles. And if all he has to do is pay for the younger’s food, then gladly he’ll do it.

 

So when Friday comes, Yifan is surprised when he receives a text from Yixing that he’s canceling on lunch because he has a date.

 

A date with someone who isn’t Yifan.

 

Yifan tells himself that it’s okay, replies back to Yixing with an affirmative and a request for a rain check. Yixing replies back with a “sounds good! i promise i’ll update you if something goes wrong, ge.” (With a cute smiley face too.) It’s fine because they’re best friends and Yifan is sure they’ll come around to hang out soon. They always do.

 


	3. 2. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wanted to go; I know it is easy." -Rainbow, by Jay Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this while I was hungry? The world may never know...

Yixing reschedules their Friday lunch to Sunday as promised. So come Monday Eve, Yifan drives the both of them to the Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of campus. It’s not the most upscale, but it’s a family restaurant that feels like home away from home. They frequent the establishment so much that they have a usual booth and the staff knows them by name.

 

The hostess looks up when she hears the bell ring, signaling customers. A smile graces her pretty face and she greets them merrily, “Yifan! Yixing! Where were you guys on Friday? Everyone missed you.”

 

“We’re not dead, Qian,” Yifan chuckles. “Xingie had a date on Friday.”

 

“Did he now?” the female Alpha asks with a mock scandalous expression, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. She grabs a couple of menus and leads them to the usual booth in the back corner of the restaurant. “Tell me all about it when I’m off my shift.”

 

“Jie!” Yixing whines.

 

Qian chuckles lightly and places the menus on their table. Yixing takes his seat across from the older Alpha male and Yifan sits in his respective seat against the wall. “Water to start off?”

 

“And two colas,” Yifan adds.

 

“Someone has extra money today.”

 

“I picked up an extra shift when Xingie canceled on me last Friday.”

 

“I said I was sorry!” Yixing complains.

 

Qian laughs once more before disappearing back to her hostess stand. The two Alpha males open up their menus and their eyes glaze over the plethora of food options, even though Yixing is probably going to get the same thing he always gets. A handsome girl passes by Yifan and Yixing’s booth, but not without saying hello to the two Alpha men. “We missed you guys on Friday!”

 

“Missed you too, Yi Yun,” Yixing smiles.

 

Yifan looks over his menu and switches to English. “Hey Amber.”

 

Yi Yun gives Yifan a wave before helping a table in a different section of the restaurant. She comes back to the two male Alphas after inputting an order from the other customers. “What can I get you guys?”

 

“Fried rice and Guangzhou style shaomai,” Yifan orders without missing a beat. “Xing?”

 

“Sesame duck!” Yixing exclaims excitedly.

 

“Are you ever going to order anything else?” Amber teases, jotting their respective orders on a notepad.

 

“If you manage to prepare Kouwei shrimp, then maybe I might just order that.”

 

Amber plucks the menus out of their hands and disappears into kitchen to punch in their orders. They had known the female Beta ever since she started her first day at the restaurant, which was coincidentally, the first day Yixing and Yifan stumbled upon the place after Junhui had dragged them to go clubbing in Hongdae. The youngest Alpha had gotten quite drunk (not to mention extremely clingy and particularly grabby when it came to Minghao’s arm), and this restaurant had conveniently been there for them. Now it’s become every Chinese exchange student’s hotspot for good food, good gossip, and a round of good times.

 

“How was your date?” Yifan asks once Qian places two waters and two colas at their table. “Judging by how you never texted me last Friday, I'm assuming it went well.”

 

Yixing flushes a soft pink. His hands wrap around his own water cup and he takes long sips, hoping to avoid answering his friend’s answer. There’s a glint in the other Alpha male’s eye that says he has no intention of letting the topic go.

 

“His name is Junmyeon,” Yixing begins.

 

“Korean?”

 

Yixing nods. “He’s an Alpha Dominant.”

 

“Where’d he take you?”

 

“He set up a picnic at the Han River.”

 

“That’s… romantic?”

 

The Alpha Submissive giggles. “You sound more disgusted than anything, ge.”

 

“I didn’t think you would be into the cliché romance.”

 

“I didn’t think I would be either.”

 

“Are you going to see him more often?”

 

“Maybe. We got each other’s contact information and he wants to see me again next week.”

 

“On Friday again?”

 

“It’s the only time he’s free. Are you okay with that, ge? I can cancel on him so we can hang out—”

 

“No!”

 

Yifan realizes he sounds hasty, but he thanks the Moon right now that Yixing is a little slow. He corrects himself, “No, go on your second date with Junmyeon-ssi, Xing. It’s been a while since you’ve been on a date, hasn’t it?”

 

“I… guess you can say that.”

 

“Go on that date. I want you to have a good time, okay?”

 

Yixing gives Yifan a dimpled smile — the same dimpled smile the older Alpha loves so.

 

“Okay. Thank you, ge.”

 


	4. 3. Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If (I) released the mind and said too much, then they won't be able to come true." -Rainbow, by Jay Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you read my "Airplane Mode" fanfic, but just as a bit of context, Jang Mi is fluent in Korean, but she is able to speak Mandarin (second language) and English (third language) very well too. As a result, she was also given other names when people address her. When she speaks Mandarin, any Chinaline member refer to her as Fanhua. When she speaks to anyone in English, her name is Rosalie. Since this is told mainly through Kris's side of the story, he will mostly call her Fanhua, but he does call her Rosalie from time to time.
> 
> Hope that clears up any confusion before going forth into reading.

Yifan picks up more Friday shifts at CreativiTEA, much to Fanhua’s (faux) annoyance. Even though he’s the one who encourages Yixing to return Junmyeon’s advances, Yifan finds himself regretting his words. Working is a nice distraction from having to hear his best friend go on about the other Alpha Dominant, not to mention how nice it is to see an extra zero in his paycheck.

 

Yifan’s not the jealous type — at least he’d like to think so, and he’s also had his fair share of ex’s. He’s only dated twice (read: Zitao and Fanhua), so he’s like to think he’s had a good amount of experience. He’s never had a jealous fit with either them in the past, so he doesn’t know what’s different with Yixing.

 

Also, yes, this is Wu Yifan admitting and acknowledging he’s jealous. ~~(No need to drag out the cliché trope of one of our main characters denying jealousy here, thank you!)~~

 

He’s also grateful that he’s friends with his ex’s. Most people he’s met before usually berate him for being friends with them, but let’s be real here — Yifan is a ball of fluff despite his cold exterior and Alpha Dominant tendencies. If there’s any real danger he’s gotten himself into with staying friends with his ex, it’s the way Fanhua’s mate glares daggers at the poor Chinese Alpha when he hugs her. (And usually Fanhua is the one to initiate the skinship! Don’t blame Yifan here!)

 

“Fan ge,” Fanhua calls to him in Mandarin, her Seoul accent still peeking through. “My didi came in and he wants a cotton candy slush.”

 

Jongin, Yifan’s mind supplies. Yifan’s memorized all the Jung brothers’s orders at this point that he never needs Fanhua to elaborate on “ _which_ brother? You have _four_!”

 

Like clockwork, Yifan’s hands brush through ingredients and suddenly he’s pressed a button to blend the concoction up with ice. He caps the cup with a lid and goes out to meet Jongin, who he knows is expectantly waiting for his drink.

 

He’s surprised to find Yixing and a handsome man whose slightly shorter than him with Fanhua’s younger brother.

 

“Thanks Hyung!” Jongin pipes up, taking the drink from Yifan’s hand.

 

The said man gives him a small smile then turns to Yixing, opting to speak in Korean so that it doesn’t seem like he’s alienating anyone. “You should’ve told me you were coming in today.”

 

“But you’re not allowed to check your phone while you’re on the clock,” Yixing points out, a dimpled smile blooming on his face.

 

Fuck, Yifan loves that smile.

 

“Touché.” The tallest Alpha’s eyes flit over to Junmyeon. “Aren’t you going to introduce me, Xing-ah?”

 

There’s a light in Yixing’s eyes that Yifan doubts he’s ever seen before. “Hyung, I’d like you to meet Junmyeon. Junmyeon, this is Yifan Hyung. He’s my best friend.”

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Junmyeon says, sticking his hand out for Yifan to shake. The Chinese Dominant Wolf smiles and takes the other’s hand in a firm handshake. “Likewise,” Yifan says.

 

“Yixing talks about you a lot.”

 

“Good things, I hope.”

 

“Only good.”

 

“Then I’m relieved. I thought he would throw me under the bus and conspire with you how to get me to stop sleep talking in Cantonese.”

 

“I haven’t brought that up because I was being nice!” Yixing scoffs. “But since you _did_ mention it—“

 

“Forget I said anything!”

 

Junmyeon and Yixing burst out laughing. Yifan doesn’t know why there’s a part of him that doesn’t like how snugly Yixing curls inwards to nuzzle Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“Back to work before Hangeng ge pounces on our asses,” Fanhua interjects in Mandarin. She switches to Korean as soon as her eyes land on Junmyeon. “Oh, Junmyeon-ssi! Nice to see you again. So you’re here with Yixing?”

 

Junmyeon nods. “I wanted to introduce him to a few of my friends. Seems like we have more mutuals in common than we thought.”

 

“For sure. I knew you were dating someone but I didn’t think it would be Yixing. Funny how things just work out.”

 

There’s a slight lilt in Fanhua’s voice where her words drag out just a tad bit longer that only a select few people can pick up. Yifan is one of them. After dating her for almost two years, it’s almost impossible for him to forget his ex-girlfriend’s mannerisms. This one?

 

This one is Fanhua trying to hide her displeasure by smiling through it. And honestly? Yifan is terrified. Not for Junmyeon or Yixing, but for himself. He and Fanhua may not be dating anymore but she still cares for him a shit ton, and he's well aware of it. This is the voice of Fanhua whose ready to meddle into her ex-boyfriend's life if he knows what's good for him (Fanhua's words, not his).

 

Junmyeon and Yixing part ways and join Jongin and a few other people at a corner table near the door. Fanhua signals for Yifan to follow her into the kitchen. Yifan obeys and they make their way behind the dishwashing station (but not before asking Mingming to cover the front for them).

 

“How are you not pissed off right now?” Fanhua asks him in a hushed voice. She’s speaking in English, which means this is a conversation they absolutely do not want anyone listening into.

 

“What do you mean?” Yifan murmurs back in the same language.

 

“Kris, we’re not stupid. We all know you’ve been crushing on Yixing for a damn long time. Hell, when you asked Taozi out, he was confused as fuck because he was so sure he would never have a chance with you since you were always looking at Xingie with heart eyes. I was confused when you asked me out too.”

 

“Hey, I genuinely liked you and Tao.”

 

“Stop pouting, it’s not cute.”

 

Yifan manages a small grin before returning to the topic. “Why did you drag me back here, Rosalie?”

 

“You know why.”

 

“I really don’t.”

 

“Alright, so we’re playing dumb now, are we?”

 

“I’m not _playing_ anything. I would just like to know why my best friend, who happens to be my obnoxious ex-girlfriend, dragged me to the back in the middle of a professional work environment about my personal issues, which also happen to be none of your damn business.”

 

“Look, we can drag this bullshit Alpha pride out as long as you fucking want, but you know why I dragged you here. And if you’re still adamant on pretending why you don’t know, then let me put it another way — if you’ve liked Yixing for the Moon knows how long, why the hell aren’t you fighting for him?”

 

“I don’t—“

 

“Are you scared, Kris Wu?”

 

“This really isn’t any of your business.” Yifan runs a hand through his blonde hair and prepares to return to the front of the house. He stops just shy of the door when Fanhua asks him,

 

“Did you ever love me or Taozi as intensely as you love Yixing?”

 

Yifan looks over his shoulder and bores his dark eyes into hers. His voice is even, cold, and devoid of any emotion when he address her.

 

“What would you like to know?”


	5. 4. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do rainbows exist? Tell me. Could you please return me my wishes?” -Rainbow, by Jay Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need to show Fu Longfei some goddamn love and I demand Yuehua and Pledis to bring back Nu'est M because I miss him and we need a Jason in our lives who can bestow wisdom to everyone even if he's a bit of a prick lol
> 
> Also, stream Monkey King because that song is a bop

Yifan slumps back in his chair and lets out an exaggerated sigh. The composition class he’s taking isn’t hard, in fact it’s probably Yifan’s favorite class to date, but it is tasking when it comes to pushing the envelope. He takes another look at his laptop screen, the prompt staring back at him tauntingly.

 

_Prepare a composition regarding a time where you either felt lost or felt grateful for someone/something._

 

_You must perform the composition at the during the end of the year showcase for full credit. Since the showcase is a three day long event, you may perform on a day of your choosing. Have a friend or classmate record a video of your performance and save it on a USB drive. 50 points of your overall grade will come from the composition and the remaining 50 points will be graded on the delivery and artistry presented at the showcase._

 

A whole 100 points where everything and anything can spectacularly wrong, Yifan reminds himself. Just what he needs.

 

The tall Alpha groans dramatically once he hears the door to the apartment unlock. He doesn’t need to turn his head to see who entered the apartment. The scent of five spice tickles Yifan’s nose, and he looks at the other Alpha Dominant. “ _Da ge_ ,” he begins, addressing Longfei with the affectionate nickname everyone whose fluent in Mandarin and Cantonese alike calls him. “I need help.”

 

“If it’s about Yixing, you’re on your own,” Longfei replies to him in Cantonese. He places his keys into a bowl adjacent to the fruit bowl and he kneels down to untie his shoes.

 

Yifan scoffs and sits up straighter in his chair, glaring at his elder slightly. “Why the hell is everyone pestering me about Yixing?” he gripes in the same language.

 

“Well how about the fact that everybody and anybody can see that you’re a complete fool for him?”

 

“Oh my god, can we leave my love life alone for two seconds?”

 

“Alright, I’m sorry.” Longfei kicks off his shoes after successfully untying the laces (he doesn’t remember tying them so complicatedly). He makes his stride over to the couch and relaxes into the cushion. “What’re you working on?”

 

“Composition 321,” Yifan sighs. “We have to make a piece about a time we felt lost or grateful. Except I have no clue what I’m going to write about.”

 

“I would offer to help but—“

 

“There’s the but.”

 

“We both know you need Yixing to stimulate your brain. You two have that weird buzz word game that therapists use to help jog ideas.”

 

“I hate it when you’re right.”

 

“I’m always right.” Longfei grins cheekily and gets up from his seat to search for something to drink in the fridge. He grins when he sees the _jianlibao_ sports drink and chugs it all in one go. “By the way, I think you should apologize to Fanhua.”

 

“What’d she tell you?” Yifan asks, his eyebrows creasing.

 

“Not much. I saw her pass by in the canteen and she looked like she was upset. I asked if she wanted to talk about it and she said you were being an ass.” Longfei looks up from his empty can; his curiosity is written all over his face. A question Yifan knows he’s dying to ask lingers in his eyes, but the taller Alpha is grateful that the elder doesn’t ask. “Are you going to talk to her soon?”

 

“I plan to. But she’s got dance to worry about and I have to do this composition. I probably won’t be able to meet up with her until work this Friday.”

 

“You’ve been picking up more Friday shifts.”

 

“You can ask, _Da Ge_.”

 

“Is it because Yixing is dating that one guy?”

 

“Junmyeon-ssi? Yeah.”

 

“How do you feel about it?”

 

“It’s not my place to say. Yixing can do whatever he wants after all. I’m not his parent.”

 

“Fan _di_ … can I ask you something?”

 

“What do you want to know? I’m pretty sure you have all the blackmail material you can use against me by now.”

 

“I don’t blackmail.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t start. Now what do you want?”

 

“How did you feel when you were dating Taozi and Fanhua?”

 

“What any boyfriend would? Only adoration and love for them. I tried my damndest to treat them like royalty.”

 

“Was there a time you ever felt jealous?”

 

“Of course. I didn’t want anyone else making them smile so brightly like I did with them. When it was just the two of us, I never wanted it to end. Tao was clingier so I guess that’s why we lasted longer. Fanhua was a bit harder to work with because she’s not used to affection, but we still lasted for two years since we can read each other well. I guess dating them brought out a possessive side of me I never thought I had.”

 

Longfei nods thoughtfully, once. Then he recycles his empty sports drink can and returns to the fridge. He opens it up and looks at the contents before he spots the bibimbap Dongho prepared for him. Longfei heats up his dinner and takes a seat next to the taller Alpha. “I never felt that way with Dongho,” he says. “I never feel it, really.”

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

Longfei gives him a crooked, cocky smile. “You know the answer to that, _didi_.”

 

Yifan does. It’s no secret how whipped Longfei is for his soulmate. Sometimes the couple borders on extremely saccharine, but no one really questions them because they still have that part of their relationship where they act like best friends before getting together.

 

“It looks like you have something else you want to say,” Yifan says after a pregnant pause.

 

“Well I always have something else I want to say.”

 

“Stop beating around the bush, _ge_.”

 

“This is just my hunch, but I think you and Yixing are soulmates.”

 

“There’s no way.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because there was never that… that moment when time stops, you can’t breathe properly, and it feels like you’re the only two people in the entire world. That’s how it was with you, Jonghyun-ssi, Fanhua—”

 

“Our life narratives are not always lined up with what we expect, much less what they should be, Yifan. Yeah, I was lucky enough to run into my soulmate with all the signs that he was my soulmate, but that doesn’t mean that we’ll end up happily ever after. Some soulmate couples reject each other. Others find each other at the wrong time. Things happen, di. Things don’t always work out.

 

“And things aren’t always black and white. There’s always going to be a gray area. Even when meeting your soulmate.”

 

“You can stop your old man rambling now.”

 

“Good. Now that I have your attention back then, I want to tell you what differentiates your love for Tao and Fanhua from your love with Yixing.”

 

“Why are we still—“

 

“The longer you argue with me, the longer this will drag out.”

 

“…”

 

“I can tell you’re in love with Yixing not because of the loving stares, the small gestures between the two of you, the secret language only the two of you can decipher. It’s not even the way you two convey that you care about each other.

 

“I can tell you and Yixing are soulmates because you’re letting him go.”


	6. 5. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t see your smile, how can I sleep? Your voice is so close, yet I could not embrace it.” -Rainbow, by Jay Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read my JunHao story, I recommend you at least read the +1 portion and the bonus chapter since there is a spoiler in this chapter with dealing with a sensitive topic

“I don’t get what you mean, _ge_ ,” Yifan says.

 

“Well I’m sure you do know,” Longfei counters. “And I should’ve known you’d be difficult also. Fanhua warned me you would be.”

 

“How many people are invested in my love life?!”

 

“It’s not like we _wanted_ to be invested. But you and Yixing have been avoiding each other lately. And you need to talk about that argument you guys had also.”

 

“You’re joking, right? That was weeks ago.”

 

“Yeah, so what? The way you two resolved it left more problems than solutions.”

 

Yifan opens his mouth to counter, but he finds that the words fail to come to him. Longfei is right again. The taller Alpha takes a seat next to the elder on the couch and buries his face in his hands. Longfei sympathetically rubs his back.

 

“You two have been avoiding this talk for a long time,” Longfei says. “Lu Han told me you two have been glued to the hip since you two met in high school. It’s been four years since then, _di_. Four years you’ve bottled things up and let them take its course. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of opportunities to tell him, but I know you never pounced on them. I don’t blame you for that — it’s hard to say anything when you’re unsure. But you should at least let him know. Not just for his sake, but for yours.”

 

“It’s not that simple, _ge_ ,” Yifan replies in a hoarse voice.

 

“If life was simple, I wouldn’t have to move back to Guangdong.”

 

Yifan looks up at the elder with immense shock in his eyes. “You’re moving back to China? When?”

 

“After this semester.”

 

“Ge, that’s a month from now! Does Dongho know about this?”

 

“Of course. He was the first one I told.”

 

“Why aren’t you more upset about this?”

 

“It wasn’t my choice, di. I was doing all these interviews with these big name entertainment companies and all I wanted was to pass any one of my auditions. I love Korea. Jonghyun-ah, Minki-yah, Aron-ah, Minhyun-ah, Dongho, you guys… this is my home away from home. But when I step out of this home, I’m just another foreigner to stare at and gossip about and shit talk to when they think I don’t understand. I’m not fluent in Korean, but I know my way around a curse word or a derogatory term when I see it.”

 

“You were being discriminated during your auditions?”

 

“I was. Still am in daily life here, but that’s not why I’m moving. I’m moving because companies in China want me. They heard samples of what I made while I was an undergrad here. After I complete my master’s, they want me to sign. I’ve already got offers to star in movies and record OSTs for them.”

 

“ _Ge_ , that’s incredible.”

 

“I know. And I wish some of the companies here in Korea can see my worth, but it doesn’t always work that way. Which is why I’m moving away because it’s what’s out there for me right now.”

 

“Then what happens to Dongho?”

 

“We talked. He’s happy for me. Just… extremely sad and upset that I can’t stay. But he’s letting me go even though I want to hold on. He’s my mate after all.”

 

“Are you doing long-distance?”

 

“No. As soon as I step on that plane, we’re breaking up.”

 

“What?!”

 

Yifan jumps to his feet, the news sinking into his ears. As much as he teases the elder for being too lovey-dovey with Dongho whenever Longfei brings him over, Yifan has a soft spot for the couple. Dongho’s appearance leaves himself to seem harsher than he actually is, but around Longfei, _especially_ around Longfei is when he reveals that he’s actually a thoughtful and caring softie. The two shared their moment when their paths crossed, but their relationship as soulmates began as friends, evolved into lovers, but the care they put into each other never ends. For four years they have been together, for three they have shared their hearts. Of course it’s a shock to Yifan.

 

“It’s going to hurt at first,” Longfei says. “But it will hurt even more if I don’t break it off. I still love him. He still loves me. But would you be okay knowing that your significant other is in a another country and, hypothetically speaking, there was no way you could be happy when everything happening in your life is falling apart? I can’t do that to Dongho, Fan _di_. It’s my life I need to take care of first. And you can call me a selfish prick, but I would rather have Dongho book a flight and visit me in China and be happy to see that I’m doing well and my life is put together. I don’t want stay in Korea and face the same difficulties for who knows how long and have Dongho worry about me. He shouldn’t have to worry about a life that’s not his own.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to go through that alone though, _ge_ ,” Yifan replies. “Shouldn’t being in a relationship mean you don’t go through anything by yourself?”

 

Longfei gives him a smile, then shakes his head. “That’s only a part of the whole. It’s not what should constitute what love is. Besides, I don’t feel alone. Yeah, I’m doing this alone, but I know who I can turn to if it ever feels like my life is falling apart.”

 

“Dongho.”

 

“I was gonna say my family, but Dongho is a part of that, so you’re not wrong.”

 

The two of them share a friendly chuckle. Yifan doesn’t remember being able to talk so freely like this. He’s known Longfei ever since his freshman year when the elder worked as his RA in the dorms, but it’s been a long time since he’s been able to see Longfei as more than just an upperclassman he befriended. Longfei has been his older brother figure from the start. And he still is.

 

“Listen,” Longfei says after another pause. “You need to talk to Yixing eventually.”

 

“I… really don’t want too though,” Yifan confesses. “It feels like it’s already too late.”

 

“I’m not saying convince him to break up with Junmyeon-ssi and start a relationship with him, _didi_. All I want for you guys is to start over and go back to being best friends again. If you want to start a relationship with him, that’s all up to you, but we know you’ve been avoiding him by picking up more Friday shifts. And Yixing really wants to talk to you, but he can’t if you’re always working. And it’s not like Lu Han will be understanding of him. Fanhua is the female version of a workaholic Yixing. I’m moving back home soon. Minghao and Jun are still mourning the loss of their baby. Who else is he going to talk to about his troubles?”

 

_That’s obvious, isn’t it?_

 

“Junmyeon-ssi.”

 

__________

 

 

“Thanks for meeting me today.”

 

“I was surprised you reached out,” Yifan replies. “And thank you for buying coffee. You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“It’s an Alpha thing,” Junmyeon jokes. The Chinese Alpha smiles in response.

 

They take a seat in a random booth inside Roasting Town. There’s an awkward silence between them before Yifan decides to finally speak up.

 

“So why did you call me here?”

 

Junmyeon grips the base of his mug a bit tighter. “Did you know that Yixing was the one who asked me out?”

 

“I didn’t. But that’s news to me, he’s not really the type to put himself out there.”

 

“I gathered as much, but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

 

“Should I be nervous?”

 

“Oh, god, no. I don’t want this to be uncomfortable. It’s already awkward for me to have to talk to you about your personal life when I’m not involved or remotely close to you. I just want to understand something.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Why am I the one going out with Yixing and not you?”

 

 _This again_. “What do you mean?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong. Yixing-ah is a wonderful person and I’m happy to be dating him. But it’s obvious that I’m not the one who takes his breath away when we kiss. I can tell by the way he looks at you that he’s been waiting for you for a damn long time. Hell, that day we went to CreativiTEA? I’ve never been able to get him to smile like that. I didn’t even know he _had_ dimples.”

 

“I—“

 

“What’s holding you back, Yifan-ssi?”

 

Yifan sighs and takes a sip at his Americano before locking eyes with the other Alpha. “When I was a freshman in college, I used to party like there was no tomorrow. I wasn’t sure how comfortable I was with my sexuality, but I never told anyone about it. Not even my friend Lu Han. He was the only one of my high school friends who followed me to Yonsei after our graduation.”

 

“I assume you’ve always been a private person.”

 

“There’s a lot I went through in my life I’m not comfortable sharing, especially when I was younger. Even just sharing this is… pushing it a little bit.”

 

“I see. Thank you for letting me know. I won’t push you any further than this conversation.”

 

Yifan gives him a small, grateful smile. “Thank you.”

 

“Are you comfortable to continue with your story?”

 

The Chinese Alpha nods. “I don’t remember much, but I do remember making out with another boy at some point at this one house party. Nothing happened from there, but Lu Han asked me if I was gay. I told him I still liked girls. That was the end of that. Lu Han and I are pretty close too. I guess he could tell I was bisexual without me having to come out of the closet to him. But he still treated me the same.

 

“Yixing is one year younger than me and Lu. When I was an incoming sophomore, I helped Yixing move into his dorm room. I hadn’t properly talked to him in a whole year. Like sure we would text here and there but I wasn’t as involved in our friendship as I used to be. I was in college and he was still a senior in high school. But when he got accepted into Yonsei, I contacted him to meet up with me before the school year started and we caught up, talked about what happened in our lives. I found out Yixing had come out as gay to his family the day before his high school graduation. I told him that I thought I was bisexual, but I wasn’t sure yet. At the time, I thought this was us opening up to each other. You know, creating a stronger bond. And it was.”

 

Yifan has to loosen his grip on his mug otherwise it might break underneath his touch. Junmyeon waits patiently for the other to continue, sipping his own coffee while he waits. Yifan sucks in a breath and continues. “I don’t know when things became different.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Yixing would initiate skinship more. He would find time in his schedule to hang out with me, even if that meant skipping a class because I would be unavailable. I don’t know when I started to do the same. But I—

 

“Around the time I came out to Yixing and we got more comfortable with each other, I told him I had been dating somebody.”

 

“The boy from the house party.”

 

Yifan nods. “I was curious about dating another boy. But I genuinely did like Tao, so I don’t want you to think he was just an experiment to me. I still remember what makes Tao cry, what gifts to get him for his birthday, all that. The reason why we didn’t work out was because Tao said I would get possessive sometimes.”

 

“Possessive or territorial? There’s a difference.”

 

“Possessive. There were a few times Tao felt I didn’t treat him as his own person but as my… arm candy, for lack of better word. I think I made it sound a lot worse than it should.”

 

“I get it. Go on.”

 

“We broke up after two and a half years, but we talked about it. We’re still friends now. What I didn’t notice was that Yixing talked to me less once I had told him I was dating Tao.”

 

“He was jealous.”

 

“Yeah. I see now that he was jealous.”

 

“But?”

 

“A few months after my break up with Tao, I started dating my ex girlfriend, Fanhua.”

 

“You mean Jung Jang Mi?”

 

“Yeah. She was reserved at first because she wasn’t used to dating. She was someone I knew I could already rely on, but we broke up after almost two years — last month would have been our anniversary. We broke up because our feelings for each other changed into something more like sibling love. So uh, that was weird.”

 

“Pretty weird.”

 

“Actually… the week before Fanhua and I broke up… I got drunk. Said some stupid shit. Yixing had to drag my ass back to the apartment. I don’t remember what I said, but when I talked to Lu Han about it afterwards, he was fucking pissed. Lu told me I… had said some insensitive shit.”

 

“Like?”

 

“I asked Xing what he thought about us being fuck buddies since… guys who date guys isn’t really a thing.”

 

“That is fucked up.”

 

“I… just don’t remember that part. But what I do remember is Yixing screaming at me that at least he wasn’t more likely to cheat on his boyfriend with a girl.”

 

Junmyeon lets out an exasperated sigh. “What drama am I watching right now?”

 

“I get it, I’m stupid and dense. You’re not my mom.”

 

“Did you guys talk about it afterwards?”

 

“We did say sorry. We’re past it. At least, I thought I was.”

 

“It was just sorry and that was the end of it?”

 

“Yeah. We just never spoke about it after that.”

 

Junmyeon runs a hand through his auburn hair out of frustration, releasing a sigh as he does so. “This is probably the stupidest slow burns in the history of slow burns.”

 

“I don’t even know what that means.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. But this puts things into perspective.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m saying I’m going to break up with Yixing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three points I would like everyone to take away from this chapter:
> 
> 1\. I had to run through Longfei's list of advice with one of my best friends to make sure what I was writing was coherent, and not because I wanted to run away from studying for my midterms lol. But I think Longfei's points here are important to note not just for romantic relationships, but for all relationships also
> 
> 2\. Don't be like Kris and bottle things up. It's not always going to be easy to talk about things from the past you aren't proud of it, but bottling things up benefit nobody, and it hurts yourself the most
> 
> 3\. Communication is important to maintain trust between anyone. Don't be afraid to talk to somebody if you're having problems. And if talking to somebody isn't your cup of tea or there is no one you can talk to, keeping a journal to write down what you're feeling helps a lot too. Just remember that you don't need to suffer alone.


	7. +1. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if you let go, but could you please not confiscate my love?" -Rainbow, Jay Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are lyrics from Lay's "Monodrama" used in the beginning, and the rest of the italicized verses are from Kris's "There is a Place"

_I might be afraid as I wait_

_I’ll have to slowly get used to days without you_

_Make time pass faster so it can take away my scars_

_All the things I hear about you let me know that I’m still doing my monodrama_

_I will hold tight to that last story_

_Just come back to me_

_Just come back to me please_

 

“Your song is melancholic,” Yifan comments, removing the headphones from his ear and hooking them around his neck. “Was melancholy your prompt?”

 

“Not quite,” Yixing replies.

 

“What was it?”

 

“Fear.”

 

“Ah.”

 

They share their first awkward silence in the history of their friendship. Uncomfortable doesn’t even begin to describe how the tension is eating up Yifan, and it sucks because he thought maybe some sense of normalcy would come back? Then again, who would believe that kind of delusion?

 

Oddly enough, when Junmyeon broke up with Yixing like he had promised, the Submissive Wolf remained more level-headed than Yifan expected. The taller Alpha actually didn’t know what to expect, but he didn’t expect Yixing to remain unfazed by the break up. Yifan finds it cold, actually.

 

“You have something you want to say,” Yixing says.

 

“I thought you’d be more upset about Junmyeon-ssi breaking up with you,” Yifan says slowly, honestly.

 

“I thought I would be too, if I’m being honest.”

 

“What’s been going on, Xing?”

 

“You would know if you made time for me.”

 

“Oh, so this is all my fault, isn’t it? Because I don’t recall you ever reaching out to talk to me either.”

 

“Right, because you purposefully avoided me by burying yourself in work and school so you wouldn’t have to look me in the eye. How the fuck is that even possible, Wu Yifan? We live in the same apartment! _Lu Han_ sees you more than I do now!”

 

“We’re in college, not high school. We all have our own lives.”

 

“Didn’t stop you from skipping classes to see me.”

 

“Do you honestly believe my life revolves around you?”

 

“It revolves around me enough that I know you’ve never had any fucking balls to get your head out of your ass and kiss me.”

 

“The same could have gone to you and you know it.”

 

“Well maybe if I wasn’t getting mixed signals from you, I wouldn’t be so fucking scared about you wanting us to be something more or rejecting me!”

 

If the tension in the room earlier was bad, this is worse. Yifan thinks if any one of them were to say something now, the ice they’re tiptoeing over will crack. He doesn’t want to risk that, so he rises from his seat, wordlessly, and leaves.

 

 

__________

 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry too.”

 

Lu Han looks back at Longfei, his eyes full with worry. The eldest one gazes back at the deer-eyed boy with disappointment in Yifan and Yixing mixed with… to be honest, Lu Han isn’t sure. Maybe resignation?

 

Longfei looks back at the way Yifan’s grip wants to tighten around Yixing’s body, but he holds himself back. Honestly, Longfei wants to roll his eyes, but he knows that would be seen as inconsiderate as their older brother figure.

 

Longfei doesn’t remember if he’s gotten a headache this badly from watching a friendship/relationship before.

 

 

__________

 

 

“Why are you doing this, Kris?” Fanhua asks him in English, cupping the base of her mug. She sips the steaming green tea without so much of a flinch, the steam fogging up her round glasses. She’s not wearing her contacts today, and neither is Yifan since the both of them have been up for 15 hours straight just to work on their showcase pieces.

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Sweeping things under the rug with Yixing without ever really resolving them?” Fanhua scoffs with a tone that screams ‘isn’t it fucking obvious?’ Yifan mumbles something that Fanhua doesn’t bother asking him to clarify. She’s tired of asking him to elaborate what he means anyway.

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you stop meddling with my life?” Yifan asks, taking off his own glasses to rub his eyes.

 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you be happy?” Fanhua counters.

 

“Rosalie—“

 

“Answer me honestly, Kris. That’s all I’m asking from you.”

 

Fanhua half expects Yifan to glare at her with resentment, but there’s actuallya smile gracing his face. A tired one, but still a smile nonetheless.

 

“I appreciate all you’ve ever done for me,” Yifan begins. “But I’ve been thinking about what _Da Ge_ ’s told me.”

 

“… You never listen to _Da Ge_.”

 

“Hey, I do sometimes.”

 

“Emphasis on the sometimes.”

 

They share a light laugh before Yifan continues. “I understand that you all want what’s best for me. But let me take the reins of my own happiness, okay? I promise not to disappoint you.”

 

 

__________

 

 

_I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_

_With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly_

_I think back to those familiar streets_

_Think back to the beautiful days that flew away_

_There is a place_

_Only you and I know_

_I know, somewhere only we know_

 

“It’s beautiful,” Yixing breathes, (reluctantly) removing the headphones from his head and hooking them around his ears. “What was your prompt?”

 

“I had the choice to choose between gratefulness or when I was feeling lost,” Yifan replies. “Did you like it?”

 

“I loved it. I can’t wait to hear you perform it at the showcase next week.”

 

“Can’t believe it’s already next week.”

 

“Time really flies.”

 

This time, there’s a comfortable silence between them. The normalcy between them is back — no more fighting, no more walking on eggshells. It’s back to laughing at inside jokes, “forgetting” to invite their other friends to Friday dinners, skinship here and there.

 

Except something’s missing, and this time, Yifan’s not going to avoid it.

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said the last time,” the taller Alpha starts.

 

“And?”

 

“I can’t accept your feelings. At least, not now.”

 

Yixing gives him a puzzled look. “Oh… Okay…”

 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t the best way to open up this conversation. I’m actually going back to Guangzhou.”

 

“I thought you were staying in Korea.”

 

“I wanted to! But you know how _Da Ge_ and Dongho are breaking up because he’s moving back to Guangdong?”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“I haven’t gone home to Guangzhou in four years. And I love staying here with everyone, I do. But my mom called last night.”

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She’s fine. It wasn’t her who asked me to come home.”

 

“This was your choice?”

 

“Yeah. My mom’s always been by herself ever since my dad walked out. I just want to have some peace of mind that she’s okay. Not once in my four years here have I visited her because I could never really save up enough, being on a scholarship and all. And she’s a strong woman too, she doesn’t need me to take care of her. But I do miss her, you know?”

 

“Of course. How long will you be there?”

 

“Till I get my Master’s. Then I’ll come back to Seoul.”

 

“Will you be able to visit me?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to get my Master’s if I visit my pretty mate.”

 

_There. He said it._

 

“You’re so dumb!” Yixing whines (cutely). He pushes the taller Alpha playfully, but the elder brings him into a hug and nuzzles his nose against the crook of the Submissive’s neck, right where the claim mark should be. Yixing relaxes into the other’s touch, almost pliant and just _submissive_.

 

“Maybe because you mess with my head,” Yifan replies.

 

“I take it that’s a good thing?”

 

“A blessing and a curse.”

 

“You’re so silly.”

 

“Better than stupid. I’ve only been that for four long years.”

 

“Never.”

 

Neither of them dare move to take things farther. This time it’s not because they’re avoiding each other. They’re content to be able to stay like this — Yixing snuggling up against Yifan in the Dominant’s arms.

 

“Are you sad that I’m asking you to wait?”

 

“You have ambitions and goals. I know you’ve always wanted to make a name for yourself in music. Who am I to stop you? I want the same thing.”

 

“So is that a no?”

 

“Of course not! I demand Skype sex every week since I won’t be seeing you around anymore, you asshole!”

 

___________

 

 

_I can see your eyes gazing at the horizon_

_An empty street corner, a silent embrace, love is quietly ablaze_

_I can hear your voice_

_I can hear you in my mind_

 

_I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_

_With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly_

_I think back to those familiar streets_

_Think back to the beautiful days that flew away_

_There is a place_

_Only you and I know_

 

_My heartbeat, your smile, it quietly gives me support_

_I can hear your voice_

_You are my eternal paradise_

 

_I think back to my first sight of you, think back to those mottled times_

_With you by my side, I finally stopped wandering aimlessly_

_I think back to those familiar streets_

_Think back to the beautiful days that flew away_

_There is a place_

_Only you and I know_

_I know, somewhere only we know_

 

As Yixing listens to Yifan’s work in the backstage, his heart feels lighter. He isn’t getting the happy ending he had wished for, but he feels relief that his soulmate finally opened up to him. His fears that Yifan was rejecting him were silly. But the truth that he had gathered from Fanhua was even more ridiculous — that he was rejecting himself, and therefore, his happiness.

 

Of course Yixing has had an idea that Yifan had gone through a lot, but to hear everything from the elder directly doesn’t comfort him. A father that’s been out of the picture for years, moving across the globe for a better life in Canada, going to high school and university in a different country, living in that foreign country for eight years without any family, struggling with his sexuality (that, Yixing already knows), the list goes on.

 

He’s only thrilled that Yifan is returning to Guangzhou because Yifan’s mother had called him the night before the showcase and thanked him for looking after Yifan. Yixing assured her that it was no burden to make sure Yifan was doing alright, and as her thanks, the woman is going to come to Seoul after Yifan’s two years in his postgraduate studies and feed Yixing twice his weight in food from Hunan.

 

Yixing daydreams about starting his relationship with Yifan after the elder graduates. He pictures flying out to Guangzhou to surprise him and be in the crowd, screaming Yifan’s name when he walks across that podium for his Master’s degree. He wonders if Yifan will be just as loud when Yixing finishes his studies in Yonsei and it’s time for his graduation ceremony.

 

The Submissive Wolf snaps out of his reverie when he feels Longfei nudge him softly, pointing to the back of the showcase’s program. Puzzled, Yixing flips his own program over and he can tell he’s blushing.

 

_**Wu Yifan** : “There is a Place”_

_Dedicated to my soulmate, Zhang Yixing_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my 5+1 works never really END END until I post the bonus chapter, hehe ^^;;
> 
> Technically, this should be it, and I hope it's not a disappointment! I feel like I unintentionally projected myself onto Kris, but it was nice to write in his point of view! I promise the bonus chapter won't be as crappy as this lol


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps time is an antidote, or perhaps it is the poisonous drug that I am taking right now." -Rainbow, Jay Chou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: Mentions of homophobic remarks
> 
> Congratulations, this is the fastest I've ever made a bonus chapter, so this series has officially comes to its close (maybe, there might be a spinoff on its way soon)

He’s too young to remember the name of the first address he’s lived on. Too young to remember what his first word was when he became capable of understanding and verbalizing language. Too young to remember the face of the man who was supposed to be “father.”

 

He does remember him leaving though. His back is turned, black coat donned on with suitcases in both hands as he waits for the taxi to pull up. He watches him load the luggage into the taxi and he gets into the passenger seat. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but he remembers his mother coaxing him to come inside because it’s getting cold and she’s made dinner.

 

Yifan knows he has his mother to rely on. He doesn’t need a father.

 

___________

 

 

He vaguely remembers the day he came home from school to find out that he’s moving to Canada next month. Vaguely remembers if he was shocked or upset, but he does know the basketball team he was in disbanded after losing their best player. Vaguely remembers the first street he lived on as soon as he stepped foot on Western soil. Vaguely remembers the names of his new classmates or the names of his new teachers.

 

He remembers the culture shock. Remembers the stark difference from a collective culture to a more individualistic culture. Remembers it not being like shock therapy where everything he knows is warped now, but instead it’s modifications of what he already knows. Remembers that there are traces of China in Canada, but there are also other components of his new home.

 

Yifan knows this is where he and his mother start their new life.

 

___________

 

 

He remembers the day his mother expressed her wishes that he study to become a lawyer or a doctor when it’s time to apply for college. Remembers how much pressure it was for him to break it to her that he wanted to do music. Remembers how the look of disappointment crossed her face and the guilt boiling in his stomach. Remembers how there was a letter in the mail from Yonsei University in Seoul, South Korea offered him a full ride scholarship to study music. Remembers how much his mom cried. Remembers her saying that she doesn’t completely agree with his choices, but if it’s what makes her son happy, then she will gladly support him. Remembers he was ugly crying when he told Lu Han and Yixing the good news.

 

He knows that means he’s going to have to learn a new language. Knows that he’s going to have to support himself somehow without his mother by his side since she’ll be living in Guangzhou again once he moves to Seoul. Knows that he has Lu Han to go to Korea with him because the deer-eyed Alpha Submissive also has the same full ride scholarship as him.

 

Yifan knows that this is where he and Lu Han start a new chapter of their life.

 

He doesn’t know that Yixing feels crushed that he’s being left behind.

 

___________

 

 

He doesn’t recall much from his first house party in college. Doesn’t recall how much alcohol he downed. Doesn’t recall the pretty Beta Submissive’s name, but he does know that this is the first boy he’s ever kissed and he tastes like grapefruit soju. Doesn’t recall what happened after. Doesn’t recall blacking out and waking up in his dorm with a grumpy Lu Han scolding him for being careless and complaining that he had to take care of him since he couldn’t hold his liquor.

 

“Fan, I have to ask though, are you gay?”

 

He doesn’t know how to answer that. He shrugs it off, gives a lame excuse that he knows Lu Han won’t buy. He’s uncomfortable. Lu Han probably picks up on it. It’s not a topic he had ever thought about to be honest, but in that moment, he does say, “I still like girls.”

 

Yifan thinks he told Lu Han he’s bisexual. He didn’t even know he was.

 

___________

 

 

He remembers helping Yixing move what little furniture he has into a single room dorm. Remembers apologizing for not being in contact with him very often during his senior year of high school. Remembers Yixing waving his apology off, understanding that being in college is demanding and that he doesn’t have as much free time as he used to. Remembers catching up like old times, feeling like they picked up right where they left off. Remembers Yixing being nervous, his hands clammy, ready to burst into tears and begging him to not treat him any different.

 

Yixing confides in him that he’s gay and came out of the closet the day before his high school graduation.

 

He’s shocked. Shocked that he wasn’t there for a time when he knew it would be hard for Yixing. Shocked that Yixing tells him stories of time he was called derogatory slurs before moving to Seoul. Shocked that he finds himself confiding in Yixing also that he’s bisexual — not thinks he’s bisexual, knows he’s bisexual. Shocked when he sees relief wash over Yixing. Shocked that Yixing thought he would treat him differently for being gay because no, that doesn’t change who Zhang Yixing, one of his best friends, is in his eyes.

 

Yifan thinks he’s grown closer to Yixing again. He doesn’t realize how much of an impact it actually makes on Yixing.

 

__________

 

 

He doesn’t think Yixing would mind when he introduces him to Tao. Doesn’t think about how Yixing leaves the room or excuses himself to use the bathroom whenever Tao visits. Doesn’t think about how Yixing is throwing himself into dance so rigorously that he neglects his body’s needs whenever he takes Tao on a date. Doesn’t think about how much distance there actually is between him and Yixing after he and Tao break up.

 

Doesn’t think about how the skinship has returned to its normal levels now that he’s a single man again.

 

Doesn’t think about how anxious the younger is when Yixing introduces him to his friend Fanhua. Doesn’t think about how the light leaves his eyes when he asks out Fanhua after only two months of splitting up with Tao. Doesn’t think about how the puffy, red eyes Yixing sports after he returns to the apartment from a date with Fanhua. Doesn’t think about how often Yixing runs to Lu Han or Longfei for comfort instead of him.

 

Yifan has a lot of things on his mind right now. It doesn’t occur to him that Yixing does too.

 

__________

 

 

He comes home so terribly drunk that Lu Han and Longfei have to drag his lanky body into the apartment while Yixing holds the door open so that they all come in safely. They all dislike it when he chugs alcohol so much that he gets wasted like this. Fanhua expresses her disapproval of getting this drunk also, especially when he’s incoherent and slurring his words and can barely walk, like he is now. Lu Han is the next tallest person and it’s a struggle helping him stand up.

 

He starts drunkenly ranting. Longfei dismisses it as stupid shit, Lu Han is ready to stuff his mouth with a sock or something. But he voices the words anyway even though Yixing doubts he’ll remember saying them anyway. But the other three sober men hear it loud and clear.

 

“Hey Xing… what do you think about being fuck buddies? Ya know… being gay isn’t a real thing anyway.”

 

Longfei rushes after Yixing, neither of them believing the homophobia in his words. Lu Han is screaming, scolding him for being insensitive. “Just because you’re not comfortable with your sexuality yet doesn’t mean you should shit on us!”

 

Yixing knows he won’t remember it in the morning. His body racks shakily in Longfei’s arms and his sobs are muffled against the elder’s shoulder.

 

___________

 

 

He comes to terms with his sexuality comfortably. Then Fanhua breaks up with him. There’s tears.

 

Yixing has never felt more sick to his stomach before in his life.

 

__________

 

 

Yixing gets a boyfriend.

 

Yifan encourages him to accept his advances. He avoids him by piling work.

 

Yixing likes this boy. Just not as much as he likes Yifan.

 

__________

 

 

Junmyeon breaks up with him after three months. There’s no tears.

 

He throws himself into his composition instead so he doesn’t have to think about him.

 

__________

 

 

There’s arguing. Shouting. Name calling. Awkward silences. Questions that are uncalled for. It’s unfair because it’s obvious who belongs with him.

 

They don’t resolve it. They never do.

 

__________

 

 

Yifan tells him that he’s moving back to Guangzhou after he graduates. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can takes before he’s completely deflated.

 

“Will you be able to visit me?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to get my Master’s if I visit my pretty mate.”

 

Suddenly his heart jumps out of his chest and Yixing jumps into Yifan's arms.

 

__________

 

 

He stares at his sleek black cap and gown adorned with colorful tassels. The door clicks open. His brows furrow in confusion. He’s not expecting anybody.

 

“Congratulations for making it out alive.”

 

“Yifan!?”

 

Yixing can’t say anymore because he’s engulfed in his mate’s arms and Yifan kisses the living daylights out of him.

 

They know that the waiting was worth it.

 


	9. Preview: I'd Hug Your Hardened Heart (YunJae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking till the end of FanXing's story. Below is a summary + preview of part 4 of this series

Yunho is the charismatic and reliable dance professor with the gods’s favor. Jaejoong is the enigmatic, beautiful vocal professor with the voice of angels and the experience beyond his years. Together they are are a happily married (power) couple with five energetic children (who sometimes drive them nuts). And in Jaejoong’s opinion, he wouldn’t have it any other way, even if his children force him to retell his and Yunho’s embarrassing (and sometimes complicated!) love stories before bedtime.

AKA

The 5 times the Jung children demanded a story time and the 1 time they wanted to yeet themselves out before hearing the end.

 

**PREVIEW**

The youngest Jung son, Sae Gyeong, makes his way over to his dad in a waddle-like gait. He’s smart for a four year old. Maybe his vocabulary isn’t as big as his Hyungs’s and Noona’s, but he’s exceptionally perceptive. He takes Jaejoong’s larger hand in his tinier ones and gives his Appa a gentle squeeze. “Is Appa sad?” he asks.

 

Jaejoong shakes his head before returning his youngest son’s squeeze. “Appa’s tired, Gyeongie. Really tired.”

 

“Because we’re not listening to Appa?”

 

Jaejoong nods slowly, the self pity sinking into his core. Sae Gyeong notices his dad’s mood dampening and he plants a kiss on the adult’s cheek. Jaejoong manages a small smile and returns the kiss on his son’s forehead. “Thank you, Gyeongie. I feel better.”

 

“No, you don’t Appa,” Sae Gyeong refutes. “I mean, you’re smiling now and I’m glad you are but you still look tired.”

 

Jaejoong slumps and brings his youngest to his lap. He plants another kiss on the crown of his son’s head. “Always so perceptive.”

 

“That’s a big word, Appa.”

 

“It means you notice things that not everyone notices, Gyeongie.”

 

Sae Gyeong beams at his father’s praise and he nestles himself into a more comfortable position on his lap. Then his eyes twinkle and Jaejoong knows that means he had just come up with a good idea (and they're usually,  _genuinely_ good ideas). “I know what will make you happier, Appa!”

 

“Oh? What?”

 

“Tell me a story about Papa! Please Appa?”

 

Jaejoong giggles and wraps one of his arms around Sae Gyeong’s waist. “Okay. What story do you want me to tell?”

 

“Uhm… how did you meet Papa?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this work is already out, so if you haven't read it yet, wyd?


	10. Other Projects

To read the rest of the installments, click these links:

 

1. [TaeTen's Story (NCT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013934/chapters/42560972)

2. [JunHao's Story (Seventeen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092291/chapters/42766907)

3\. FanXing/Kray's Story (EXO) [You are here]

4. [YunJae's Story (DBSK/TV5XQ)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243494/chapters/43165745)

5\. [TaeTen's Spinoff Story (NCT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579643/chapters/44044738)


End file.
